¿Qué tanto haces?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro se la pasaba muy pegado a su celular últimamente, y todos querían saber la razón.


¿Qué tanto haces?

-Oye, Toshiro… ¿Qué tanto haces con tu celular?- Karin se dejó caer sentada al lado de su mejor amigo en las gradas.

Por un momento creyó que él incumpliría su promesa de venir a verla jugar la semi-final con su equipo de secundaria, pero él se mostró a mitad del partido y eso era suficiente para ella. O lo sería si no hubiera estado la mitad del tiempo concentrado en su celular.

-Trabajo.- respondió él secamente.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?- insistió en saber.

-Reportes. Nada de tu incumbencia.- ella frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiró.

De todos modos, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a su fría actitud.

-Como sea, ¿vendrás a celebrar con nosotros? Iremos a una heladería. ¿Sí te gusta el helado, verdad?- a todos le gustaba el helado, claro, pero a veces dudaba que a Toshiro le gustara algo que no sea su papeleo o su celular.

-Bien.- cedió, aunque sin cerrar su celular, caminando detrás de ella.

Fueron a reunirse con sus amigos que saludaron animadamente al chico no-humano y pronto emprendieron su camino a la heladería más barata disponible.

.

-Oiga, capitán, ¿qué tanto hace con su celular?- Matsumoto miró confundida a su superior, preguntándose por qué tenía la mirada fija en su celular en plena fiesta de año nuevo. –No creí que quedaran reportes por hacer, era obligatorio entregarlos todos antes de que finalice el año.- no siempre estaba presente en la oficina, pero eso era algo que todos sabían.

-Simplemente estoy preparando unas formas para pedir que aumenten nuestro presupuesto de construcción, aún hay partes que no están completamente recuperadas de la guerra.- respondió su superior, su voz inusualmente baja.

La teniente de gran delantera lo miró desconfiada. ¿No tenían ya el presupuesto suficiente para eso? Incluso ella se abstuvo de usarlo en su preciado sake para que acabaran con la reconstrucción lo antes posible. ¿Cómo es que ahora necesitaban más?

No obstante, decidió encogerse de hombros y continuar con la fiesta, encaminándose a donde su ex capitán estaba con sus dos hijas, la adorable y encantadora Yuzu-chan y por supuesto Karin-chan, indiscutible futura esposa de su pequeño capitán. Él era el que manejaba el presupuesto así que él sabría. Y de todos modos ¿por qué le mentiría?

.

-Eh, Shiro-chan. ¿Qué tanto haces con tu celular?- Momo se inclinó sobre el hombro del albino aprovechando su diferencia de altura para intentar ver lo que hacía, riendo cuando él se estremeció y aplastó la pantalla del aparato contra su pecho como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

-¡Hinamori! Pensé que estabas con tu capitán visitando a sus amigos Vizards…- se hizo a un lado para permitirle sentarse en la banca del parque donde estaba.

-Estaba, pero Hiyori-san se puso de malhumor otra vez y ellos empezaron a gritarse y probablemente pasara un buen rato hasta que se calmen.- suspiró, ya sintiéndose cansada por el kido curativo que tendría que emplear para curar las heridas que la pequeña rubia le haría a su insensato capitán. –De todos modos, seguí tu reiatsu y te encontré aquí muy concentrado en tu celular. Estás aquí solo de visita así que no necesitas escribir ningún reporte. ¿Entonces qué tanto haces?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Me comunicó con la sociedad de almas para acordar la hora de mi partida, solo eso.- se encogió de hombros.

Sin embargo, Momo conocía a este niño desde que aún no sabía ir al baño solo, y reconocía cuando él usaba su pensamiento rápido para inventar una excusa cuando no quería decir la verdad. La pregunta era ¿por qué mentirle?

-¡Toshiro!- la hija más pequeña del ex capitán Shiba (y su futura cuñada según Rangiku) se acercó a ellos con dos malteadas, probablemente recién compradas en el puesto que estaba adelante. –Oh, Momo-san ¿verdad? ¡Es un placer!- ambas se sonrieron.

-Ohh, ya veo. ¡Están en una cita!- oh, Rangiku-san amaría escuchar esto. –En ese caso me iré, con permiso.- riendo pícaramente, se marchó de regreso a donde estaba su capitán y sus amigos, ignorando los gritos de los jovencitos acerca de que no estaban saliendo.

.

-Disculpe, capitán Hitsugaya. ¿Qué tanto hace con su celular?- Rukia miró inquisitivamente al shinigami más joven, que suspiró hastiado como sí hubiera escuchado esa pregunta mucho últimamente. –No quiero molestarlo señor, pero se supone que debe estar dormido como todos los demás. Es mi turno de hacer guardia por sí aparecen hollows.-

Ellos, junto a Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku y los niños de Urahara habían salido de campamento por invitación de la familia Kurosaki a un lugar muy agradable cerca de un lago.

Normalmente no le parecería extraño que su superior esté despierto a estas horas, o al menos no tanto como para darle el coraje de cuestionarlo, pero llevaba casi una hora sentado en su Futon con el celular encendido. Además, la pequeña Karin estaba dormida justo delante de él y cuando no estaba mirando su celular la miraba a ella, lo que despertaba el instinto protector de la Kuchiki.

Dudaba que tan respetado y serio capitán fuera un pervertido, pero adoraba a las hermanitas de Ichigo y no correría riesgos de cualquier posible amenaza en su contra, ya sea un hollow o un pre-adolescente hormonal.

-Leo un libro, tengo insomnio.-

Rukia alzó una ceja. Esa era una muy buena excusa, muy convincente que explicaba todo… y aun así tenía problemas para creerle. Empero, bastó una mirada gélida de parte de Hitsugaya para recordarle quien era el superior aquí y rápidamente se disculpó y volvió a su puesto de vigilancia, sin tener ganas de comprobar sí su bankai poco entrenado le ganaría a la zanpakuto de hielo más poderosa.

.

-Ay, amo… ¿Qué tanto haces con tu celular?- Hyorinmaru le habló desde el fondo de su mente mientras Toshiro estaba sentado en las gradas observando la final del campeonato donde Karin jugaba apaleando al otro equipo prácticamente sola.

-¿Tú también?- bufó, más que cansado de esa pregunta. –Por favor, Hyorinmaru, lo sabes perfectamente.-

-Sí, lo sé… Pero aun así no puedo creerlo.- negó con la cabeza. –Sí tanto te gusta invítala a salir, es espeluznante que solo le estés tomando fotografías todo el tiempo.- regañó.

Toshiro lo ignoró, logrando captar justo a tiempo en buena calidad el momento en el que ella pateó la pelota anotando otro gol. Iba a hablarle luego de eso, pero Karin eligió ese momento para secarse el sudor de la frente y claro que tuvo que sacar otra foto de eso.

-La invitare a salir… pronto.- tomó otra foto y un aviso de almacenamiento lleno provocó que frunciera el ceño e hiciera una nota mental de comprar una nueva tarjeta de memoria con más espacio.

-¿Sí sabes que ella te matara cuando sepa lo que haces, verdad?-

-No lo hará si no se entera.- cómo sí alguna vez dejara a alguien descubrir su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, sería la ruina de su reputación de chico frío y duro. –Nadie se enterara.- oh, no, definitivamente no dejaría esto salir a la luz.

-Ya muchos sospechan, incluyéndola.-

-Mientras no tengan pruebas, meras sospechas no me serán perjudiciales.- desestimó la preocupación de su zanpakuto mientras navegaba a través de su vasta colección de fotografías de la chica que tanto le gustaba desde hace más de un año. Sabía que estaba siendo espeluznante y sí alguien lo descubría estaría perdido, pero no podía evitarlo. No era su culpa, sino la de Karin. ¿Quién la manda a ser tan linda? Estaba seguro de que le había hecho alguna especie de kido prohibido para obligarlo a pensarla todo el tiempo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.- Hyorinmaru rió con burla de repente, haciéndolo tensarse. –Es una pena que ella esté detrás de ti ahora mismo.-

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Solo algo tonto y sin sentido para seguir aumentando los numeros, ojala q les haya gustado n.n

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
